


All the Right Moves

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia wants Brook's attention
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Gia Campbell
Series: GH Slash Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	All the Right Moves

Gia knew it was wrong to feel this way. To watch Brook fret over her ex-best friend and want to be number one; it was Brooke’s fault as she continued to change in front of her ‘roommate’.  
  
As she went on and on about Lulu’s ability to make Dante feel like dirt, Gia said nothing; she nervously picked at her nails, waiting for an opportunity to distract her.  
  
“Nothing, you have nothing?” Brook rolled her eyes, heading towards the door.  
  
Gia cut off her path, tangling her hands in her long mane and seizing her lips with an impatient fervor.


End file.
